This invention relates to a method for reducing the water sensitivity of gasoline compositions which contain either additives.
The use of alkyl ethers to improve the octane ratings of gasoline compositions has been known for some time. This use has become of increased interest in recent years because of the environmental problems associated with lead and the resulting need to remove lead containing products from gasoline. While the removal of lead, and particularly tetraethyl lead, from gasoline, has alleviated the environmental problem, it has caused a reduced octane rating for the resulting fuel. This has necessitated the addition of other lead-free additives to gasoline to maintain the desired octane value.
Various attempts to prepare ethers and fuel compositions containing them have been disclosed in the art as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,913, 4,193,770, and 4,252,541. This use of ethers as components in gasoline to provide a relatively high octane fuel has generally wet with success. However, a problem of water sensitivity resulting in haze formation has developed in some instances when the ether is blended with the gasoline fuel. This is probably to some extent the result of the water solubility of ethers and the presence of significant amounts of water in storage and shipping tanks. Accordingly, there is the need to provide ether containing gasoline compositions which have reduced water sensitivity and satisfactory octane ratings.